1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for facilitating fluid flow to and from an MRI enclosure, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an intravenous conduit channel to facilitate intravenous treatment of patients positioned within MRI enclosures.
2. Background of the Invention
MRI technology requires a pristine electromagnetic radiation environment to produce relevant images. Otherwise, stray radiation (such as that emanating from electric motors found in elevators, radio transmitters and other transmitters, equipment, passing vehicles, etc.) will create “noise” on diagnostic images.
Elaborate enclosures are designed to prevent the aforementioned noise from reaching MRI equipment. These enclosures include door closing and sealing mechanisms to eliminate radiation encroachment into the enclosure during critical imaging periods.
However, a need exists in the art for a device which allows fluid transfer in and out of an MRI enclosure without compromising the electromagnetic shield the enclosure embodies. The device should be easy to operate by medical personnel without the need for specialized training. Also, the device should be easily integrated with existing MRI enclosures.